Island Paradise
'Island Paradise' Island Paradise 'is the eighth episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. 'Plot The contestants are rewarded with a day off on an island paradise, but turns out to be haunted, as the contestants begin disappearing, one by one. 'Transcript' Setting: SpongeBob’s Backyard SpongeBob: Last time on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, our contestants were forced to go trench diving! With a strange turn of events, a villain from another dimension, which planned to take over Bikini Bottom appeared! We joined forces with a team of superheroes known as the IJLSA, in order to stop him! After being trapped in another dimension for five years, and traveling back in time, we managed to defeat him! This mysterious foe turned out to be none other than Gary himself! After it was all over there was only one thing left to do; eliminate Mr. Krabs! Who will join him this week? What awaits our contestants? Find out tonight on an exciting new episode of, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Theme Setting: Squidward’s Front Yard Squidward: The peace, the tranquility, only one thing could ruin this perfect day. from coconut SpongeBob: as he appears on the scene Squidward: I spoke too soon. and removes sunglasses What is it SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Do you want to hear a funny joke Patrick just told me? Squidward: '''No. sunglasses back on '''SpongeBob: Pretty please? Squidward: If I say “yes” will you go away? SpongeBob: Well, ok. Squidward: Then, yes. I’m thrilled to hear your joke. Sarcastically SpongeBob: 'Great! Ok, there was this guy- '''Patrick: 'on the scene SpongeBob! '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick, I’m in the middle of something here. '''Patrick: But it’s important! SpongeBob: '''What’s so important that you had to interrupt me? '''Patrick: whispering We’re on the air. SpongeBob: Wait, what? the camera filming him Oh. Setting: Goo Lagoon SpongeBob: Thank you all for joining me here today! Squilliam: Hurry up, SquarePants; some of us have lives to get back to. SpongeBob: Today, you all get the day off… on a tropical island! Pearl: Goody! hopping up and down, knocking all of the contestants over Larry the Lobster: What’s the catch? SpongeBob: 'Catch? Why do you think there always has to be a catch with me? talking faster The island’s supposedly haunted. '''Mrs. Puff: '''What did you say? '''SpongeBob: '“Catch? Why do you- '''Mrs. Puff: After that! SpongeBob: Oh, you must mean, the thing about the island being haunted! That’s just an urban legend! Barnacle Boy: Urban legend or not; I’m not staying on a haunted island, and that’s final! SpongeBob: '''Okay, but you’ll cost the Krabby Patties the competition. '''Barnacle Boy: Wait, we're still competing? I thought you said that we get the day off. SpongeBob: Someone has to get eliminated. members of the Krabby Patties begin cracking their knuckles Barnacle Boy: I’m in! SpongeBob: Our boat should be here any second! horn is heard coming from a boat SpongeBob: at his wrist watch Right on time! climbs aboard the boat Setting: 'Boat '''Sandy: 'the boat I hope the island’s better than this boat. down as a cloud of dust forms on her seat, and she begins choking on it '''SpongeBob: I know that this isn’t exactly a high class boat, but just wait until you see the island! Plankton: Are we there yet? Karen: '''Plankton, we just got on the boat- '''Plankton: Are we there yet? Karen: '''Sighs Something tells me that this is going to be a long ride. '''French Narrator: One very long ride later... SpongeBob: We’re here! begins cheering Setting: 'Island '''Squidward: 'foot on the island Wow. I don’t believe my eyes! It’s… to get teary eyed it’s beautiful. Sniffles Where have you been all my life? kissing the ground 'Mermaid Man: '''I think the heat’s starting to get to him, don't you think, Barnacle Boy? Barnacle Boy? Hm? He must be in the little superheroes room. '''Patrick: 'the men’s room as a green gas follows behind him Nope. He’s definitely not in there. I wouldn’t recommend that he does go in there, anymore. back You may want to have the bathroom quarantined. '''Man Ray: the bathroom behind Patrick, while choking I’ve never smelled something more fowl in my life! Sandy: Hm? Something doesn’t feel right. I’m going to get to the bottom of it. Squidward: '''I don’t know about you, but I’m going to work on my tan. down on a beach towel '''Setting: '''Dark Cave '''Servant: '''Master? '''Master: Yes? Servant: More foreigners have arrived. Master: I see. Servant: Shall I alert the natives. Master: Oh, don’t worry my servant. We are already far more than aware of our friends arrival. Servant: Aren’t you the least bit concerned? Master: '''Concerned? Why should I be concerned? Do you doubt my power? '''Servant: No, not all, master. Master: Then what’s the problem? Servant: They brought a land creature with them. She appears to be aware that their not alone. Master: Isn’t it simple? Terminate her. Servant: '''As you wish master. I may require assistants from the locals. '''Master: Well, what are you waiting for? Get going. Servant: Of course, master. the area Master: evilly Setting: Island Squilliam: Um, Squidward? Squidward: '''What is it, Squilliam? '''Squilliam: You might want to see for yourself. Squidward a mirror Squidward: his red skin Ah! What happened? I only used a little bit of tanning lotion! his tanning lotion bottle What? the bottle aloud "Warning: Do not apply to skin!" What kind of tanning lotion doesn't allow you to apply to your skin? Unless? You switched the bottles! Squilliam: I did no such thing! How dare you accuse me of such a horrible thing! Squidward: Oh, please! You don’t fool me! phone rings Squilliam: Hold on Squidward, I have to take this. the area Squidward: '''Get back here! Squilliam Squilliam? Where did you go? That’s strange. scratching head '''Sandy: Has anyone seen Patrick? Squidward: Patrick’s missing too?! Sandy: '''What do you mean, “too?” Who else is missing? '''Squidward: '''Squilliam. '''Sandy: I knew something was going on here! First Barnacle Boy, then Squilliam, now Patrick! Someone’s picking us all of one by one! Squidward: '''Or, this is another one of their twisted competitions! Wait. You're in on it, aren't you? '''Sandy: Of course not! Squidward: '''Save the act! '''Sandy: '''I'm not acting! '''Servant: Squidward from behind Sandy: Squidward! the Servant Where do you think you're going? Servant: '''Surrender if you know what's good for you! '''Sandy: You in what army? Servant: finger army of Servants appear Sandy: '''Oh, that one. '''Servant: Any last words? Sandy: Uh... help! Servant: That will not do any good! The others have been taken as well. Sandy: Wait a minute! I may not have my friends by my side, but I do have... paparazzi! Servant: Paparazzi? Sandy: throat Paparazzi: bus Back away from the Squirrel! Servant: Uh, oh. away Ah! Sandy: '''arms I think that we're done here. Servant back to Dark Cave '''Setting: Dark Cave Master: Well? Servant: I'm sorry, master. I failed you. Master: 'Failure is not an option! '''Servant: '''I'm sorry! '''Master: 'up Terminate the servant. '''Servant: '''No. No. No! '''Guard: the servant Servant: Please! I'm begging you! Guard: servant in the volcano Servant: No! Master: Get the squirrel! She's seems to be just as sneaky as she is smart. Sandy: Huh? Master: Peek-A-Boo! at Sandy who thought she was well hidden Guard: Sandy Don't run; I just want to destroy you! Sandy: a cage, where her friends are trapped, while she is running Oh, no! the key from the guard, and unlocks the cage Follow me! away rest of the contestants follow Sandy onto the boat Setting: Boat Karen: How do you speed this thing up? Man Ray: We're going as fast as we can! appears above the boat, and drops a ladder SpongeBob: '''Get in! contestants climb onto the helicopter '''Setting: SpongeBob's Backyard SpongeBob: Thank you for joining me here today for yet another elimination ceremony! Since neither team won today's competition anyone can be eliminated! The votes are in, and the next contestant to be eliminated from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show is... Man Ray! Man Ray: '''What?! Not again! '''SpongeBob: '''Fred? '''Fred: Yes, sir! Man Ray away Man Ray: This isn't over! Setting: Dark Cave Servant: '''from the boiling hot lava even more powerful than before, with a new look, and a much deeper voice Failure isn't an option! I will destroy you, Sandy Cheeks! First I have some unfinished buisiness to do with my master! evilly '''The End 'Trivia' *Guard makes his first appearance. *Man Ray is the eliminated contestant. *Master makes his first appearance. *This is the first time that the contestants do not participate in a competition. *Servant makes his first appearance. Did You Enjoy This Episode? Yes Sort of No Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Season One Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:2013 Category:Dillon9988 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts